Dogs Out To Play
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: MachiAra Summary: Arakita promised Machimiya he would buy him a pepsi...but what did he really mean by that?


**Summary:** Arakita promised Machimiya he would buy him a pepsi...but what did he really mean by that?

**Pairing:** MachiAra

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** abstractness/weirdness, lots of swearing, a short foreplay.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yowamushi Pedal.

_**Dogs Out To Play**_

"Seriously? Is this what you call 'buying pepsi'?"

"You have a fucking problem with that?!"

"No, but-"

"Just shut up and drink...or are you a sissy baby doggie?"

"Fuck off."

The two highschoolers sat at a bar drinking beer and...Machimiya couldn't say he felt uncomfortable, because he didn't, but the fact they were allowed to order alcohol, no matter how light, was odd none the less.

This wasn't the first time he was drinking, but he and his pals usually got their booze through illegal methods or stole some from their parents.

So the fact he was drinking at the bar without anyone bothering him was...shocking?

"Oi...what did you do?" Machimiya eyed his surroundings before his eyes fell on the brunet asshole before him, who was drowning a second glass already. He didn't expect any less from Arakita, but none the less...

"Huh?! Do what? Don't talk in riddles and just speak up. It's annoying."

Machimiya tch'ed. This fucker was starting to piss him off and he glared at him, "How the fuck did you get us booze?"

Arakita stopped midway into drowning more beer and eyed Machimiya weirdly, "...are you stupid?"

Machimiya was silent although he snarled at the other, so Arakita roamed through his pocket and pulled out a card, throwing it across the table for the redhead to catch, leaning back in his seat comfortably and looking nonchalant, "My older brother's ID."

Machimiya's eyes widened. For shit's sake, the photo looked identical safe for the frown Arakita always had on his face...and the name, obviously. This lucky bastard...

Without saying a word, Machimiya threw the card back and drowned his beer, watching the other for a moment, "Didn't think you have siblings."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are a lonely spoiled fucker."

"I don't want to hear it from you...and I used to be like that. Not anymore."

"Oh really?" Machimiya was now digging his own grave, he was aware...and he was deliberately doing it, "Could have fooled me."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Arakita leaned forward dangerously, but Machimiya wasn't threatened at all. It would be weird if he was.

"Despite having Futa-chan and your teammates, as you claim, you are still as alone as ever, admit it," a pause, "You may be looking forward, but you are still misunderstood because of your goddamn shitty mouth."

Wow...beer was certainly hitting the spot.

And Arakita was pissed beyond word, "Who are you to fucking claim you know me and my goddamn relationships with people, huh?!" he was yelling now and a few people turned to look in their direction, "An asshole like you doesn't even have people like that in the first place! So how the fuck can you judge?!"

"...it's because I don't have people like that - it's easier for me to see how fucked you really are."

And nothing else was said for a good five minutes, in which Arakita's temper slowly dimmed and he thought about it and Machimiya slowly drank his beer.

"Shitty fucker... I didn't invite you for a drink to hear all that."

Machimiya's eyes widened and he practically choked on his beer, putting the glass down, "Then..?"

Arakita eyed the other for a moment with predatory eyes...and smirked widest, "Oh, you will see, little dog."

* * *

><p>"Fuck...how did it end up like this?" Machimiya said between heavy breaths, struggling to find a lamp switch exactly at the moment he was pushed down on the bed.<p>

"Don't tell me you don't want it," Arakita said dangerously, hovering over his lips.

Machimiya licked his own lips as he watched the other in the dark, then something clicked in his mind, "Damn...we are drunk."

"And?" Arakita already attacked Machimiya's neck, leaving heavy bite marks in his way, the other male hissing painfully and pushing his head away.

Machimiya flipped them over and attacked Arakita instead, biting into his skin and pulling on it, his hands prying the annoying shirt off, ripping everything, every single thing off that was in his way.

Shit...he wasn't sure why he was doing this anymore. And Arakita laughed, a hand running over his hair, then yanking him backwards and he couldn't help a painful grunt, "That's more like it. Show me what you are made of...untamed dog," Arakita pushed Machimiya back and jumped on him again, ripping his clothes off this time, biting and sucking everywhere he saw skin, going downwards.

Machimiya absentmindedly remembered that he had a girlfriend some time ago...before Inter-High. Why was he suddenly with this bastard? With his opponent?

...And why was he so high and hard too? Just...what was Arakita doing to him?

A moan followed by a painful cry sounded throughout the room as Machimiya punched Arakita in the face, glaring daggers at him as the other blinked slowly, stared back, got on his knees and punched him back. The redhead hit Arakita because he bit his cock...The brunet hit Machimiya because he was punched for no reason.

"The fuck? Can't take a little pain?" Arakita's eyes shone in the dark, that of a wolf...

For a few seconds Machimiya felt like he needed to get out of there, a dog covering away with a tail between his legs, but...he stayed in place.

And Arakita sighed, leaning to Machimiya's face and nuzzling his cheek, "Gomen..." and the other gave into this sign of affection, closing his eyes and nuzzling back.

Shit, this was so weird...yet...it felt good and right.

And they kissed slowly, letting their feelings flow into that one motion, neither questioning anymore what they were doing.

_**The End.**_


End file.
